Boku
by Shesta
Summary: All the chapters now uploaded. Sequel, Mahou, is now up. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Hope you continue on to the sequel!
1. Chikara

Boku  
  
This is my first fan fiction so when you review. please be gentle. Takes place directly after the series. Vash carried Knives back to town and brought him to a hospital. Vash desperately wants to live out his life with Knives, Meryl, and Milly as normal as possible, but faces confusion as his brother brings back some long lost memories. Some parts may seem out of character for Vash, but he is simply overwhelmed with everything Knives is telling him. Contains spoilers for the series.  
  
**WARNING** Some of what Knives does to Vash can be taken as  
yaoi.**WARNING**  
  
Chapter One: Chikara  
  
Vash mumbled sleepily as he sat up in his bed. Yesterday was a long day and he didn't wish to get up so early. Vash closed his eyes and sighed. Imagines of the events from the day before ran through his mind. He relived that final battle with Knives as though he were pulling the trigger again.  
Vash placed his feet to the floor and forced himself out of the comfort of the bed. He had carried Knives all the way back to town on his shoulder and didn't realize until now just how much Knives weighed.  
"Mr. Vash, are you awake now?" a childish voice rang through the door.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm up Milly." Vash mumbled as he moved across the room towards a box of clothes.  
"Well, I was just asking. You don't have to be so rude, you know. Sempai is with Mr. Knives. She wants you to bring some food to them," Milly said as she walked away from the door.  
Vash sighed again as he pulled on a black muscle shirt. Milly really didn't act as smart as Vash knew she truly was.  
Vash opened the door and wandered into the quiet hall. It seemed strange to no longer need to carry around that heavy silver gun and to not be wearing the thick red coat. He had even left his blonde locks down today. Everything people felt as his trademarks were now things of the past.  
"Rem," Vash whispered as he gazed out a window at the end of the hall, "I'm not a child anymore. Thank you for giving me the strength to keep moving all these years, but now I need to change who I am."  
He walked down the hall and down the stairs. Milly had already left for the infirmary and Vash was left alone. Vash gazed around the bottom floor of the small building. This was going to be their home now. Meryl and Milly had sent their letters of resignation to the Bernardile Insurance Society as soon as Vash and Knives were in sight. Vash hadn't gotten to speak with Knives since the battle so he was still unsure in his mind whether or not Knives was finished with trying to destroy the human race and make a utopia for he and Vash.  
Vash grabbed the plastic bag left on the kitchen table and walked to the door. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say to Knives for half of the night.  
"Aneki! Now we can live together in peace, like real brothers!"  
"Knives! I won so you have to do what I say!"  
"Onee-chan, we can finally bond! We shall now live happily ever after with Meryl and Milly! I'll even forgive you for getting Wolfwood killed!"  
Vash cringed. Could he really forget all that Knives had done and accept him as a brother? Knives killed the crew, he killed Wolfwood, and he killed so many people. He killed Rem. How could he just forget all of those things and embrace Knives as his brother?  
Vash wiped a tear from his eye, closed his eyes, and walked onto the porch. Hushed murmurs made Vash open his eyes to the bright sunlight. Practically the entire town stood outside Vash's house staring at him. Vash blinked and took a deep breath.  
"May I. help you?" he stammered.  
A familiar man stepped out of the crowd towards him. It was the man that had had Vash tied to a truck and nearly killed not long ago. Vash narrowed his eyes and watched the man walk up the porch.  
"On behalf of the entire town. I apologize. However, as sorry as we are for what was done to you." the man trailed off as his eyes froze on Vash's metal arm. The man swallowed and started again, "However. as sorry as we are for what was done to you. we cannot allow your brother to reside in this peaceful town. We have heard what he has done. We heard about the towns changed to ghost towns and the only clue as to why being the word 'Knives' written in red. We cannot let our town become like them."  
Vash stepped past the man and walked toward the crowd. The townsfolk parted and allowed him to pass and the man remained standing on the porch. Vash continued walking away as more tears ran down his cheeks. He knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"Vash!" Meryl stood up quickly, her face pure red.  
Vash smiled slyly. After dropping Knives off at the infirmary, Meryl had taken Vash aside and told him about her true feelings. He had known for a while that she felt differently about him than she let off. Vash promised to give her an answer within the week about how he felt, but he had decided to wait a few days before even thinking about it.  
"Mr. Vash!" Milly snapped Vash out of his daydream, "Sempai was singing a song to Mr. Knives today and he woke up and called her Rem. You called her Rem before too, right?"  
Vash stared blankly at Milly then moved his gazed down to the sleeping Knives.  
"He. he just fell asleep, but he was asking where you were." Meryl stared down at the floor, the red in her face started to fade away.  
"Can you girls leave us alone for a few minutes," Vash's deep voice caused both Meryl and Milly to jump. He set the bag of food down on the floor as the girls slowly walked to the door.  
"Vash," Meryl's voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sure everything will work out."  
Vash stared down at Knives and Meryl walked out of the room, closing the door after her.  
"I know you're awake, Knives," Vash growled.  
Knives opened one light blue eye and rolled on his side. Vash clenched his teeth and grabbed Knives' shoulder.  
"Listen to me!" he boomed, "I don't want the same thing to happen to you in this town that happened to me so just listen."  
"Vash, I can't live in this place," Knives sat up and turned his back to Vash, "Humans won't accept either of us. You can preach about how we can make a perfect life living amongst them but we are not humans. We can never live with them."  
"If you just stop being such a genocidal lunatic then maybe people will accept us. We could even tell them the truth about what we are and they would still want to be our neighbors and our friends."  
"You're foolish," Knives growled, "just a worthless fool. If it weren't for that meddling Rem we would see eye to eye."  
Vash slammed a fist into Knives' bed. Knives turned and faced Vash, a startled look on his face.  
"I told Meryl everything," tears began to run down Vash's cheeks again, "and she accepted it. She even told me she loved me. So how can you possibly-"  
Knives grabbed Vash into a tight embrace. Vash's eyes widened. This had to just be one of Knives' mind games. This couldn't be one of those brotherly moments that Vash had imagined in his mind all this time. Vash relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes. Even if this was just a mind game, it felt so right. 


	2. Live Through

In chapter two of _Boku_, Knives shows Vash a reality that he hadn't remembered. How will Vash be able to go back to the way things were now that he knows the truth about the SEEDS ship and how much his brother truly cared for him? Perhaps a familiar outfit and weapon are the answer

**Note** Chapters Two and on are now replaced as html files to fix the paragraph format problems

**WARNING**Again, what Knives does can be considered yaoi. Also, there is an implied event that takes place in a flashback. Acctually you can make it be whatever you want.**WARNING**

_Chapter Two: Live Through_

The doctor said Knives is nearly completely healed already. He said that tomorrow morning he is going to be officially discharged, Meryl smiled as he handed another wet plate to Vash.

Vash nodded as he dried the plate and placed it on a pile. His mind was still reeling from the events earlier in the day. After Knives let go of Vash, he had said something that bothered Vash immensely, then had lain down and fallen asleep again. Vash felt his face turning red just thinking of the moment. Vash snapped out of his daydream as he felt eyes piercing into him and looked to the side.

Are you getting a cold? Meryl said as she raised an eyebrow at Vash.

Vash smiled at Meryl and grabbed her hand out of the soapy water. She blushed and tried pulling away, but Vash already had pulled her close.

It's true, Vash said to himself, I feel the same when I embrace Meryl that I did when I was embraced by her

Vash moved away from Meryl and walked out of the room. Meryl stood next to the sink, her face deep red.

Wh-what just happened... she gasped.

A black cat popped out of the sink with a Meryl looked down at the cat with a blank look.

I can't be like him. I can't just ignore what has been done by these humans and live amongst them, Knives stared at a dark wall in his hospital room. The final shift of nurses had checked on him and now he had until morning to be alone.

I'm sorry, dear brother. I care about you more than you will ever know, but I simply cannot forgive humans for stealing energy from our kin, killing the land, and, most of all, for hurting you. You are such a fool

Knives got out of the bed and walked towards a box in the corner of the room. He pulled on the skin tight bodysuit he was so used to. The blood had been washed off it, but the bullet holes were still torn into it. He put on his shoes and walked towards the window. This was all he could do. He had known there was no other choice when he held his brother's trembling body in his arms. Humans had hurt him so much. They could never be forgiven. He opened the window and climbed out, then ran off into the empty desert.

Milly threw open Vash's bedroom door. She was out of breath and her eyes were full of pain. Vash sat up in his bed quickly and stared at her.

Oh, Mr. Vash! I was just at the infirmary. I was taking Mr. Knives a midnight snack and the doctor said that he had disappeared! she huffed.

Vash's eyes grew wide and he started to shake. He knew where Knives had gone.

_(Back in Knives' room when he and Vash were alone.)_

Knives removed his arms from around Vash and sat back. He looked into Vash's bright green eyes and placed a hand on his chin. He pulled Vash's head next to his own.

You think of Rem when you are around her. She isn't anything special. She is simply a replacement of Rem. That's why I can't believe she accepts you. That is why I have to get back what was mine. I'm sorry, Knives whispered into Vash's ear.

_(Back in the current time.)_

That's what he had meant by getting back what was his. Vash ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. The place under the trees That is where he needed to get to.

Knives stopped under a tree and gazed down at a familiar red coat. He picked up the coat and out of it fell two guns; a silver gun and its twin that he had been seeking. He bent down and lifted the black gun. The familiarity of it was nostalgic. With it, he was once again going to show Vash what was meant for the two of them. Knives smiled and brought the red coat to his nose. He took a deep breath and laughed at the scent.

your poison isn't it Vash? he grinned.

Knives spun around at the sound of Vash's voice. Please come home with me

You got rid of this coat in a feeble attempt to separate yourself from Rem, didn't you Vash? But every time you look at her you think of Rem, don't you Vash?

I loved Rem but I realize now that I love Meryl too However, I feel differently about how I love Meryl than how I love Rem. So I know that Meryl accepts me, not because she is like Rem, but because she is a kind person.

what a waste of time and energy love is Love is a human emotion. We don't need to bother ourselves with love, Knives stepped towards Vash holding out the silver gun and red coat.

If we don't need to bother ourselves with the emotion of love, Vash took a step back, Then why did you hug me?

I wanted to feel your emotions. Do you remember when I did that on the ship? We carry a bond, Vash, Knives stepped forward again, that goes far beyond that of human twins. We can make each other feel eternal pain, or we can remove each other from pain. I did that for you before, don't you remember, Vash?

Vash started to take a step backwards, but stopped. What Knives said made sense and yet didn't at the same time. Was there something he had forgotten from their days on the ship? He stared back at Knives with a confused look in his eyes.

If you don't remember, then let me show you, Knives lunged forward and dropped the guns and coat. He pulled Vash to him before Vash could dash away. Knives pulled himself closer to Vash and placed his lips on Vash's.

Vash tried to pull away, but he was in Knives' strong grip. He struggled until he felt lost memories flow into his mind. Then he blacked out.

Hey Vash, come see this, a young boy's voice rang in his ears.

Vash sat up in the grass and pushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes. He yawned and looked over at his brother. Knives was scratching at his long light blonde hair with one hand and with the other he was poking something out of Vash's site with a stick.

Vash crawled over next to his brother and sat down by his side. He looked down at what Knives was poking with the stick. It was a small blue egg. Vash gasped and looked up at his brother. Knives grinned back at Vash and pointed the stick at a huddled blue mass a few feet away. Vash slowly crawled toward the mass and realized just what it was.

you killed a bird! Why did you kill the bird? Vash growled at Knives.

Because it was eating a worm. I like worms better than birds anyways, you know, Knives continued poking the egg.

Vash clenched his teeth as he watched his brother then placed a hand softly on the bird's lifeless form. Just then he heard a soft crack. Vash grabbed the bird and jumped up, then ran to his brother's side. A small beak had broken through the egg's shell.

Knives stood up with a grin on his face. He lifted his foot over the egg and looked at Vash.

The stupid thing thought it could escape, he laughed, then began to bring his foot down.

Vash's eyes grew large and he threw his hand over the egg. He grabbed it in his hand and pulled it from under Knives' foot.

Vash! What are you doing? Put it back! Knives yelled.

Tears poured down Vash's cheek and embraced the egg and the dead bird. He ran away from Knives and through the door out of the meadow.

She heard the sniffling through the door. She immediately knew that Knives had done something. Recently, it seemed Knives was turning more malicious. Every day he did something that made Vash cry. Rem opened the door and moved her gaze across the room. Sitting in a dark corner she saw a blue jumpsuit and a tuff of blonde locks. She walked to the corner and placed her arms around the crying Vash.

what's wrong? Did Knives do something to upset you? her sweet voice rang in Vash's ears.

Oh, Rem, Vash turned around and cried into her chest, Why is he like that? Doesn't he have any compassion for living things?

What are you holding, Vash? Rem tried to slightly change the subject.

Vash opened his hands and showed Rem the lifeless bird and the motionless beak sticking out of the egg.

Knives killed the bird and then he tried to smash the egg when the baby was trying to hatch! Knives tried to— Vash looked down in shock at the egg, Did I Vash dropped the bird and the egg and buried his face into Rem's chest, I'm just as bad as him! I'm just as bad as him!

Rem frowned at the crying child, Let's give them a proper funeral and then we will talk to Knives

Vash wandered through the halls. Rem had brought the entire crew into the meadow to hold a funeral for the birds. Nobody had seen Knives so Rem could not speak to him after the funeral. Vash wiped away tears from his eyes and sighed. It wouldn't have done any good anyways, he realized now. Knives' method of thinking was too far gone.

Vash jumped and turned around quickly at the voice.

You killed those birds, didn't you? You monster, Steve growled.

No I Knives Vash stammered.

You kill living things without any remorse. Both of you do, Steve mumbled as he took another drink out of his liquor bottle.

Vash stepped back and shook his head, I didn't kill anything I never meant to hurt anything

You aren't even human. How can you two possibly be intelligent, kind creatures? You're nothing but _monsters_, Steve grabbed Vash's jumpsuit and pulled him into the nearest room.

Knives strode down the hallway. He couldn't understand why Vash was so weak. Rem hadn't affected Knives' ability to think for himself, so why had Vash fallen under her spell? Just then he heard muffled voices coming from the room next to which he had stopped. He placed his ear to the door and held his breath.

I'll teach you a lesson. You think you can kill a living creature without paying a price? Well I'll change that, Steve's voice came through clearly.

I was all Knives could hear of Vash's voice. Then suddenly he heard a screaming, NO! STOP IT PLEASE!

Knives jumped back and tried to pry open the door with his fingers. It was locked. Knives knew what room this was though. He hurried down the hall and around a corner. The entire wall going down the next hall was large glass windows. He pressed himself up to the glass and searched for Vash and Steve. When he saw them, Steven had a bruised Vash down on the ground. He was standing over Vash with his fists raised and a heavy booted foot pressed on Vash's heaving chest. Knives pounded his fists on the glass.

Vash! Vash! Knives screamed into the glass. Vash stared up at Knives. Fear was racing through his face, Vash, I can't get in the room but close your eyes I can help you, I know it!

Vash closed his eyes just and heavy fists came down on his skull. In his mind he could hear Knives' voice echoing. Knives was calling Vash's name, I can hear you, Vash stammered.

Knives' image appeared in front of Vash. Knives pulled his around Vash and brought him close. Knives ran his hands through Vash's hair and sighed. I'll keep you safe until the pain is over You'll be okay for sure Don't worry. Vash felt a tear fall onto his head. I'll make sure he pays I'll make sure they'll all pay


	3. Sound Life

Vash becomes disoriented after awaking from his reminiscing. Seeing the worse side of humanity causes the Dark Vash personality to come out. Meryl tries desperately to bring the old Vash back and Knives has an identity crisis. Milly's amazing and rarely seen wisdom catches Knives off of his guard. This chapter has a fun gun fight!

_Chapter Three: Sound Life_

Vash opened his tear filled eyes. He hadn't remembered that happening before, but now that he relived it, it was clear in his mind. He felt a familiar fabric against his skin. Vash looked at the red coat covering him as hey lay on the ground. He glanced to the side and noticed Knives sitting on a long silver box next to him.

Everything here is so familiar. I lost to you because of this thing, Knives mumbled.

Vash's eyes grew large. The silver box was Wolfwood's Cross Punisher.

. am going to take that back to Milly Vash whispered.

Knives smirked and looked down at Vash. He bent over and placed a hand on the side of Vash's cheek and whispered, What makes you think that I will let you go back there..?

Vash's faced turned red as he stared back up at his brother, 

Put your coat back on, little brother. Knives removed his hand from Vash's face and stood up.

Vash sat up and clutched the coat. Why? What good will it do?

I want you to see her face when she sees us both back in these clothes. Knives walked away from Vash and picked up the black and silver guns from the dusty ground.

I wonder where Vash went and why would Knives run off just hours before he was going to be released? It doesn't make any sense. Meryl leaned on the window sill and sighed. Vash always did this. Just when there was something important he was nowhere to be found.

Milly tapped Meryl's shoulder.

Stop calling me sempai,' Milly. We don't work at Bernardille anymore so I'm not technically your sempai.

Okay sem—I mean Meryl. But I really think you should look outside the door

Meryl walked to the door and stepped onto the porch. Meryl gazed out at the desert and suddenly lost her breath. There in the distance were two shadows walking towards the town. One shadow had tall hair and a flowing coat, the other had short hair and a skin tight bodysuit. Milly stood behind Meryl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

he's just messing around right? He probably was just looking for Mr. Knives and and it got cold out right? Meryl stammered.

The two shadows closed in on the town and more people gathered around the edge of the town. A man stepped out of the crowd and moved towards the porch where Meryl and Milly stood.

You see? I told you this before didn't I? You can't change the way a person is. That monster is Vash the Stampede he is the humanoid typhoon he is the destroyer of the city of July He will always be Vash the Stampede. He will never change. And that monster has a twin that monster has a twin that admitted to murdering _thousands_ of people. And how here they are back in those outfits back with those guns The shadows were less than a hundred feet away from the town now. They are _monsters _and you dared to harbor them in our town and now look at—

A gun shot made all of the people in the crowd jump. A lamp hanging from the overhang of the porch fell onto the man's head. Meryl and Milly gasped and stepped backwards. Everyone stared out at the shadows that were now stopped a short distance from the edge of the crowd. Knives had an arm outstretched and smoke rose from a black gun that shimmered in the moonlight in his hand.

Monster, monster. He used to call us that, too and now he's dead. Another shot rang out from the gun as Knives said dead.' A man in the crowd dropped to his knees and out of his hand fell a gun. Don't anybody even think about trying anything. Next time, I won't hit the gun.

The two figures were close enough for Meryl to see their eyes clearly now. Meryl looked into Vash's eyes. The once light green pools full of life and innocence, were dark and empty. They lost their gleam and seemed to simply be dark, empty stones.

could Knives have done to him Meryl was on the verge of tears. Milly put her arms around Meryl. Meryl pushed Milly away and ran down the porch. She sped past the crowd and ran to the two figures. Meryl ran into Vash and pulled her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest, but he only stood in front of her. He was an empty shell.

Get away from him. Knives growled at Meryl and pushed her to the ground. are just like the rest of them. Worthless waste of space.

Meryl buried her face into the desert sand. She sobbed uncontrollably. What could she do? Vash's spirit had been stolen from him. He wasn't Vash anymore he was the stereotype Vash the Stampede. He was a heartless soul with no purpose in life. Just when Meryl felt her will to live leaving her body she heard a voice. A sweet, angelic voice. The voice was singing. The words sung were so familiar. Meryl looked up at Vash and saw a tear run down his cheek. There was still hope...

I love you, Meryl gasped, I love you so much

Knives glared down at Meryl. He kicked her in the ribs and grabbed her by the hair.

You did this to him! Because of your meddling, Vash no longer has a mind of his own! I hate you Rem! And I am taking my brother back from you! Knives screamed at Meryl.

Meryl looked into Vash's eyes and saw something cross over them. She realized that it was something in the name and the voice. Rem Saverem. The name Vash had told her so much about. And the song that angelic singing must have been her. 

Knives removed his grip from Meryl's hair and looked at Vash. He put a hand on Vash's chest and felt it tremble. Knives' eyes grew large and he clenched his teeth. Tear were streaming down Vash's face.

Meryl got onto her knees and took in a deep breath. She moved to her feet and slowly took swaying, unsteady steps towards Vash. Milly took a step off of the porch and nervously watched Meryl. Meryl gripped Vash's coat and pushed her head under his chin. Knives pulled his arm away from Vash and glared at Meryl.

Meryl coughed and tightened her grip on Vash's coat.

What are you doing!? Get off of him. Knives tried to push Meryl back, but she kept her grip tight on Vash's coat. 

Meryl put her arms around Vash. am not Rem My name is Meryl Stryfe and I love Vash.

Knives backed away from Vash and Meryl. He looked into Vash's eyes and saw what he had strived so hard to banish from Vash's mind slowly seeping back in. Vash blinked and looked down at Meryl. For the first time in a long time, Vash was able to see that Meryl and Rem were two different people. Vash looked into the dark night sky and heard an angelic voice singing a familiar song. 

On the first night, a pebble falls to earth from somewhere Vash's voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to make Meryl blush and Knives lose his breath.

I just wanted to keep you safe from these humans Knives knelt onto the ground. Knives slammed his fists into the ground. If Rem hadn't taught you that humans were kind and accepting, Steven would have never touched you. Knives squeezed his eyes shut and rested his throbbing hands on the ground.

Milly broke through the crowd and stood next to Knives. She leaned down and put her arms around him. It's okay Not all humans are like that Not all of us are mean Not all of us live to harm others

A woman stepped out of the crowd and looked down at Milly. what do you mean when you call us humans? Aren't they humans too?

Knives bit his lip and grabbed onto one of Milly's arms. Who are you to tell me how to think?

The woman nervously shifted her feet and backed away from Knives and Milly. She looked at Vash and Meryl then back at Knives and Milly.

A black cat wandered from behind the woman and, with a wandered past Vash, Knives, Meryl, and Milly and walked out to the desert.

I need to sleep Vash fell to the ground and Meryl jumped back. The tails of his red coat floated down to the ground and from under them Meryl saw a silver and white mass.

Mr. Knives are you feeling better now? Milly moved her head until she was face to face with Knives.

the man who touched Vash died too easily I should have done something more malicious to him Knives sat up and looked at Vash laying in a red mass next to him.

Taking out what that man did to Vash on all humans doesn't fix anything. Meryl mumbled as she stroked Vash's hair. Now help get Vash into the house and eat your damn welcome home cake.


	4. A Confession

Vash still hasn't completely snapped out of his mode. Knives becomes furious when he catches Vash in a certain state. A short chapter, but as a bonus, at the end I placed the first few tracks to the _Boku _Soundtrack. The finished soundtrack will be posted either at the story's halfway point or at the end. The list so far is tentative.

_Chapter Four: A Confession_

Gee, Meryl. All those people are still standing out there. Milly moved the curtain back over the window then placed Wolfwood's cross in front of it. And this time they have torches and guns.

Meryl sat in a chair across the room and watched the empty stairwell. Knives had gone into Vash's room an hour ago and still hadn't come out. Knives had told her that he was the only one who could snap Vash out of the trance he was in.

Vash's empty eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Knives slowly made his way across the room until he was next to Vash's bed. Knives laid down next to Vash and stared at the ceiling as well.

I hurt you on purpose back then, you know. I wanted to watch you feel immense pain. I thought that if I caused you extreme pain, that you would abandon humanity Were all of my attempts in vain? Knives closed his eyes and soon drifted into sleep.

a distant voice called. 

Out of the pure black environment came a young boy with long blonde hair. The boy smiled at Knives and then embraced him.

I'm glad to have you with me Rem is great but I could never be happy if it were just me. Aneki the voice called.

Little brother I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Knives' voice was higher. He touched his head and felt the long hair cascading down his back.

You haven't caused me pain I understand everything you do now. You want me to be free. I'm sorry I don't want to think the same way you do. Vash smiled happily at Knives.

Vash! Vash, where are you? a woman's voice rang from the darkness.

Vash let go of Knives and turned towards the voice. A woman appeared from the darkness and outstretched her arms.

Vash ran into the woman's arms then turned and smirked at Knives. I'm sorry Knives but I love Rem. You understand.

Knives opened his eyes and turned to look at Vash. Knives gasped and rolled off of the bed. He stared angrily at the empty space where Vash once laid and ran out of the room.

Meryl gave up on waiting for Knives. She told herself that it was one of those all night bonding things that Milly always told her about. She laid down in her bed and sighed. She could still hear the angry cries from the mob outside. She had a feeling from the beginning that they would not be able to stay in this town for, but she was too afraid of seeing the pain in Vash's eyes when she told him that they had to leave.

A voice came through the door as clear as if it were said right into her ear.

Meryl stammered. Her bedroom door opened and she pulled the blankets up to her chin. Vash walked into the room in black night pants. He stopped by her bed and placed a hand on her's.

I have an answer.

Meryl stared at Vash for a few seconds until she realized what he meant. you do?

Vash's eyes showed the life that they had originally, but now his voice seemed hollow and meaningless. He put his face close to hers and locked their eyes together. He moved in closer and placed his lips onto hers. Meryl closed her eyes and felt a tear of happiness fall down her cheek.

Just then the door to the room flew open again. In the doorway stood Knives, clad in grey night pants. Knives fixed his eyes on Vash and Meryl just as Vash jumped back. The two men's eyes met and Meryl felt a thickness of the air in the room.

A duel. Knives took two steps towards Vash. I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll deal with humans and let you be how you want to be. If I win, we go where I want and you are mine.

Vash blinked at Knives then looked down at Meryl. What do you mean?

Knives pulled his black gun from his pants and pointed it at Meryl. I mean that I can have you for whatever I want. You won't be able to do what you were just doing anymore.

Vash grinned. He pulled the silver gun from his pants and pointed it at Knives. So you are asking for a rematch? Alright then. Let's go.

Clouds of dust swirled around the barren streets. The town looked empty except for two lone figures facing each other. People peered fearfully out their windows. The sheriff had insisted that the two take their duel outside of the town, but Vash wouldn't allow it. That was the second sign to Meryl that Vash was not himself. The first sign was when he accepted Knives' duel request with a grin.

The first one to be immobilized or the first one to forfeit is the loser. Are you ready, Vash? Knives smirked to his brother.

Can I use my arm? Vash smirked back.

Now that wouldn't be too fair, little brother. Knives caressed his black gun. However, since I like you it's fine.

Vash and Knives held their twin guns straight out and pulled the triggers.

Boku no Soundtrack' (in the making)

1. Theme Song: The Delux War Baby – Burning Airlines

2. Vash's Image Song: Bring Me To Life – Evanesence and Linkin Park

3.Knives' Image Song (kinda a gag tentative): Can't Get You Outta My Head – Kylie Minogue

4. Vash's Image Song: Papercut – Linkin Park

5. Battle Theme: eX Dream – Myuiji

6. Theme of the Brothers: Long Way Back Home – Barenaked Ladies


	5. Ai

Fun with gun fights! Knives finally confesses something about himself and so does Vash. Also, Vash hears voices! Incase it wasn't obvious in the story, at the end I added who all the voices are. From this point on I am also going to bring in elements from the Trigun manga such as Vash's wings and the boys' past, but the story is still mostly based off of the show.

_Chapter Five: Ai_

Meryl and Milly sat in their house, trying to ignore the sound of gunfire outside. Milly was stroking Wolfwood's Cross Punisher and Meryl rocked back and forth in a chair, poking the wall every time she was close enough to it.

I can't believe this! Meryl shouted as she jumped out of the chair. What is the matter with Vash? That couldn't have been him He would never allow something as pointless as this to go on.

Meryl, I'm sure Mr. Vash has his reasons Milly shuddered as a cry of pain echoed through the house, followed by another gunshot.

I can't take this anymore! Meryl cried. She ran to the door and out into the street.

No! Wait! Milly shouted as she chased after Meryl.

Vash grabbed onto his shoulder and jumped behind a thomas troth just as a bullet skimmed past his head. He had realized ten minutes ago that he had no idea what he was doing. The last few days were simply a blur to him and now he was fighting his brother again. Another gunshot skimmed over his head and he ducked down.

Knives isn't playing around this time Vash took in a deep, stinging breath. He had been hit three times already and had only nicked Knives' left leg. When he means immobilize he may not just mean shoot out both legs Vash coughed into the ground and shivered as three drops of blood went from his mouth to the ground.

Vash, get out here and fight like a man. Hurt me! Knives jumped onto the troth and pointed his gun down at Vash. Vash gasped and looked up at his brother. You can't beat me with those same morals you had all these years.

Vash rolled to the side as three more shots left Knives' gun. He jumped onto his feet and dashed to the side just as two more shots left Knives' gun. Vash jumped into the air and released his arm gun and aimed both guns down at Knives. Knives raised his newly loaded gun and shot twice. Vash gasped as one bullet entered his right leg and the other entered just above the metal on his left arm. Vash fell onto the ground and coughed up blood again. He tried to see where Knives was, but his vision blurred.

Vash's eyes grew wide at the sound of a woman's voice. did Knives do something again?

Vash looked up at a white mass standing above him. He dropped his silver gun and wiped at his eyes.

A different woman's voice now filled his ears. I love you

The mass above Vash pulled a black object in front of his eyes.

Another woman's voice became audible. come here

The white mass moved closer to Vash's face.

A girl's voice rang. Thank you

Vash's eyes cleared as the white mass rested the black object on his forehead. Vash saw Knives' eyes clearly. In those eyes he saw a pain that he had never seen in Knives before. Vash slowly reached for his silver gun as Knives' face moved closer to his own. Finally, everything became clear. The demons that overtook Vash's mind when he spoke to Knives vanished. He felt his old life pouring back into him. Vash tightened his grip on the silver gun and jumped backwards. Knives fell back in surprise and Vash jumped onto a fence and pointed both guns at him. Vash pulled the triggers and two bullets shot from the guns. One bullet entered Knives' left shoulder, the other entered his right leg. Knives fell to the ground and gasped.

Vash jumped from the fence and walked towards his immobilized brother, his red coat flowing behind him in the wind.

I guess Vash smiled down at his brother's struggling form, I won again.

yelled a woman's voice from the distance. Vash spun around, confused just in time to be punched in the face by Meryl. What do you think you're doing!?

Vash rolled around on the ground yelling over and over. A black cat popped out of the water troth with a as the people watching the duel from the buildings began to crowd around the fallen Knives.

You loved Rem too, didn't you? Knives opened his eyes. He was laying in a white bed in a white room. Sitting on the end of his bed was a man clad in red.

What are you talking about Knives mumbled and tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through his shoulders and legs. He fell back onto the bed and sighed.

You loved Rem, Vash repeated.

Knives growled, Love is a pointless human emotion That woman ruined you. I would never could never love her a human

You say that now, but I can tell, Vash looked at the plain white ceiling, that you are nothing but a rotten liar. Vash turned his head and smiled at Knives.

That woman is just as bad as Rem Saverem, Knives mumbled, ignoring Vash's comment.

That woman has a name Vash stood up. He walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway, Please keep your promise I don't like hurting you

You don't seem too merciful in battle, except for the fact that you won't shoot to kill, Knives rolled on his side and stared at the wall. Simply looking at Vash was making him feel sick.

Maybe that's because Vash paused then took a breath, I love you. As crazy as that sounds You are my brother after all Vash looked out the doorway and sighed heavily, But I guess that love is simply a human emotion. Even though we are brothers we can't possibly feel _love_ towards each other. I guess it is just different wave lengths I sense or something sciencey like that. 

Vash walked out the doorway and shut the door tight. Knives mumbled and closed his eyes.

Vash, I love you too and I did love Rem Knives fell into a deep sleep and reminisced.

Knives! Knives! the woman's light voice was rhythmic to Knives' ears.

Rem! You came back right when you promised you would! Knives ran up to Rem with a smile on his face. Rem had promised to finish telling him a story from Earth. She and Vash shared their flower and nature talks, but this was his time with Rem.

Rem opened the book and flipped through the yellowing pages. Knives sat forward on the grass in eager anticipation. She stopped on a page with a corner folded in and Knives dug his fingers into the ground. Many minutes passed and all Rem did was stare at the aged paper.

Come on Rem, what's wrong? Knives nudged her leg, If you don't remember where we left off, then I'll tell you. The queen had just—

Rem lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Knives. She was crying. Knives had never seen such weakness come from Rem.

What are you doing? Knives was shaking now. Something extremely bad must have happened for Rem to be crying.

They say such bad things about you two, Rem forced out between sobs, and Vash is too gentle and innocent he cries every day so easily

Vash. It was because Vash was weak that Rem was crying. Knives dug his fingers deeper into the ground. This was their story time, but Rem was crying for Vash. It was always about Vash anyways Rem told Vash she was going to personally cut his hair a special way, then she had told Knives she was going to cut his similar, but different. Vash was going to get his hair done special by Rem. His hair was going to mean something to Rem whereas Knives' was going to be a way to tell them apart easier.

Rem closed her eyes and pushed herself away from Knives, I'm sorry Knives, but I don't feel like reading a story today Rem walked out of the room rubbing her eyes and leaving the yellowed book behind.

Random Thoughts

Vash: Entire story makes me look like a psycho

Knives: Yeah well this story makes me look like I want you or something *growl*

Vash: Well I think it was obvious all along that you did I mean who couldn't resist my golden blonde locks, my charming smile, my emerald eyes, my award winning personality, my--*whap* OW!

Knives: Anyways the first voice was Rem, the second was Miss Stryfe, the third was Elizabeth—

Vash: heee. She was a total bijin *gets his goofy look on his face*

Knives: Oh kay The forth was Lina.

Vash: I want donuts

Kuroneko-sama: Nyao. 


	6. Red Geranium

Vash makes a friend, Knives gets mad, and we welcome back Angel Arm.  A short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.  To make up for the shortness, everybody's favorite twins a very short story in the end.  It's worth reading, I promise!

_Chapter Six:  Red Geranium_

A group of children ran through the streets laughing.  They ran around a thomas troth and splashed the water on one another.  A flowing red object caught one of the younger children's eyes.  The child looked up at the object coming towards them.  The other children continued to splash, not noticing their preoccupied comrade.  

Vash walked towards the children, his eyes hidden behind the shining sunglasses.  He had hoped that these children hadn't seen the gun fight the day before.  These children were his sanctuary.  He had made a promise to them that he would hide-and-seek with them every day.    It would ruin him if they were afraid of him now.

Vash stopped at the end of the thomas troth.  Now all of the children stopped.  They stared at the shadow towering over the troth then slowly looked up in unison.  What Vash feared was evident by the look in all of their eyes.

"Hey," Vash tried to stop his voice from shaking, "let's try that hide-and-seek thing now."  Vash smiled.  He removed his sunglasses and looked at the sky.

Three of the children backed away slowly then turned and ran.  Two girls and two boys remained around the troth, staring fearfully up at Vash.  Vash placed the sunglasses back on his face and looked down at the remaining children.  The two boys and one of the girls scampered away.

"I should have known…" a tear rolled from under the sunglasses and down Vash's cheek, "that I couldn't remain a normal human…"

The remaining girl walked towards Vash and grabbed onto his coat.  Vash looked at the girl and placed a hand on her head.  He sighed and wiped away his tears.

"You… aren't afraid of me?" Vash asked the girl.

The girl looked up with a dirt covered face.  She reached into the pocket in her skirt and pulled out a red flower.

"I wanted to give this to you after I saw what the mean people did to you with the truck," the little girl held up the flower.  Vash took it in his hand and held it to the sunlight.  The petals were dry and some were missing, but it was still the most beautiful sight he had seen all day.  Tears rolled down his cheeks again.  "Please don't cry, Mr. Vash.  I really like you still even if the other people are mean to you."

"Thank you…" Vash removed his sunglasses again, "this is… the best gift I've ever gotten…"  He knelt down in front of the girl and smiled.

"My… my name is Remil.  Vash's eyes grew large at the name, "I have to go eat now… Bye Mr. Vash!"  Remil ran off into the sunset, leaving Vash kneeling on the ground, stunned.

"Vash, I think that flower is beyond help," Meryl raised an eyebrow at Vash as he put the dying flower into a water filled vase.

"As long as she touched it, there is always hope," Vash smiled and set the vase in the middle of the table.  Meryl noticed the similarity in the color of Vash's coat and the flower's petals.

"Milly is going to walk Knives home tonight.  She said that on the way they were going to get something for dinner and some donuts," Meryl sat down next to the radio and switched it on.  She pulled out a deck of cards and set up a solitaire game.

Vash sat across from Meryl and pulled at the buttons on his jacket.  He was once again going to have those awakard moments with Knives.  He was looking forward to his brother coming home, but not in confronting him.

"Vash the Stampede," Meryl and Vash jumped and stared across the table at each other, "and Millions Knives," They locked eyes on the radio, "A $$120,000,000,000 bounty has just been placed on these legendary twins.  The bounty was placed half an hour ago by a man that said 'If you call me Simon, Vash the Stampede may know who I am.'  Well, all you bounty hunters and wannabe bounty hunters out there, get your guns out because this hot pair is wanted dead or alive!"

"If it's not one thing it's another," Meryl and Vash looked at the door at Knives and Milly, "I told you humans couldn't be trusted, Vash.  They are just going to cause you more mental and physical scars."

Milly placed a hand on Knives' shoulder with a worried look on her face.  Knives pulled her hand away and strode quickly towards Vash.  He grabbed Vash's right arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Knives, running won't solve anything.  All we have to do is talk to the mayor and have him work things out," Vash tried pulling his arm away, but Knives only tightened his grip.

"We aren't going to run," Knives released Vash once they were in the bedroom on the second floor, "We are going to win."  Knives picked up the twin guns from under Vash's bed.

Vash took a step backwards and locked his eyes on the guns.  Knives placed the black gun in his right hand and the silver in his left.  He grinned at Vash and walked towards the window.  Knives raised his arms, pointing the guns out the window.  The sides split off from the guns and they started to glow.

"NO!" Vash screamed as he grabbed onto Knives' right arm.  "Please don't!  Don't shoot, DON'T KILL THEM!"

Meryl and Milly ran into the room and stood frozen in fear at the sight.  Vash was clinging to Knives' right arm.  Both of Knives' arms were transforming and he laughed in a demonic tone.  Vash was sobbing and clawing at Knives.  He couldn't let there be another July or Augusta.  

Vash felt warmth coming over him.  He opened his eyes and stared in disbelief at what he saw.  Knives' transforming arms were merging with him.  His arms that clung to Knives were turning a sickly grey.  Vash felt the warmth move down his arms and into his back.

Meryl tried to step towards Vash and Knives, but was stopped by Milly.  Vash screamed in pain and Meryl flinched, falling to the ground.

"Milly, let me go!  LET ME GO!" Meryl screamed.  She felt pain shoot through her heart as Vash screamed in pain again.

Vash felt the painful warmth push inside his back.  There was something trying to force its way out of Vash's back.  He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled himself to his feet.  He could not let the Angel Arms power to their full potential.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Vash?" Knives laughed, "The power of death and destruction at our fingertips!"  Knives' arms had completely merged with the guns and a light was starting to form at the end of the Angel Arms.

Milly grabbed Meryl around the waist and ran out of the room and down the steps.  Meryl screamed and trashed, but Milly wouldn't let her go.  Meryl sobbed and wiped at her eyes.  She was able to focus enough to see the red flower, fully blooming in the vase Vash had placed it in.  She hung limp is Milly's grasp as they burst through the door.  A crowd of people stood outside the house staring in awe at the light coming from the bedroom window.

"You have to get out of here!  Get out of town now!  It isn't safe!"  Milly yelled as she continued carrying Meryl towards the desert.

Meryl looked back at the building just as feathers flew out the window of the bedroom and white and black light shot through the roof and into the air.  The crowd gasped and scattered as every building vaporized.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vash:  *crying* You always ruin everything that goes right, Knives… *sniffles*

Knives:  *cackles evilly*

Vash:  *crying* It's not funny!  *sniffles*

Knives:  *cackles evilly*

Vash:  *crying* I hate you!  *sniffles*

Knives:  *cackles evilly*

Milly:  MILLY GO BOOM!  *glomps Knives*

Vash:  *cackles evilly*

Knives:  *inaudible mumbles*

Vash:  Guess what, all you three readers of _Boku_!  Shesta, the author, made an Anime Music Video to Trigun.  It's at animemusicvideos.org so go to the Search Vids button and in the member line, type Shesta.  Love and Peace!

Knives:  *censored*


	7. Red Angel

You know, the best part about fan fics is that Vash's wings can be for anything and nobody can yell at me for being inaccurate… MWAHAHHA!  Just kidding. O.o  By the way, anybody who wants to download my video, you'll have to get a FREE and easily made account at animemusicvideos.org.  Also, check out my site (ts crying*

*Knives cackles evilly and tries to wiggle away from Milly*

Knives:  Be gone, worthless human beast!

Legato:  I'll save you, master! *leaps onto the Knives/Milly pile*

Knives:  GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	8. Reunions

The Adventures of Chibi-Gun

*Knives is sitting cross-legged on the floor, enthralled with _Fooly Cooly_, Vash is curled up on the couch reading Trigun Maximun Volume Six, and Shesta is tapping random keys on her laptop.*

Shesta:  Long time without an update.

Vash:  Yep.

Shesta:  Was preparing for Otakon.

Vash:  Yep.

Shesta:  Now it's over.

Vash:  Yep.

Shesta:  Putting pictures on my site soon.

Vash:  Yep.

Knives:  It's so… random and… hypnotizing… It makes no sense and yet… does…

Vash:  I can't read Japanese…

Knives:  So this is what humans can do…

Shesta:  Writer's block…

Vash:  I don't even know what my name looks like in Japanese…

Shesta:  Where did I leave off…?

Knives:  Maybe I can control a small group of humans and make them make more shows like this…  Put the scum to use…

Vash:  My coat looks funky…

Knives and Shesta:  YOSHI!

*Vash falls off of the couch.*

*Knives and Shesta drop what they're doing and run out of the room."

Vash:  …….?

_Chapter Eight:  Reunions_

Vash, Meryl, and Remil had made their way off the pile of rubble that once was a town and were now only a yarz or two from the green patch of land.  Remil was back in Vash's arms, barely awake and still clinging to the doll she had found in the debris.

"My god…" Meryl gasped.  She pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders, "It's a plant…"

Now only a few fields from the rough edge of the green ground, Vash put Remil down.  She rushed onto the grass and ran up to the door of the extremely large building nestled in a group of tree.

"It's my home!  Come on, hurry up!" Remil rushed into the dark building.

Meryl stopped in front of the steps leading up to the door and looked back at the rubble.

"Milly's still out there…" Meryl sighed.

Vash placed a heavy hand on Meryl's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I'm sure she's fine… It's too dark to see anything in the rubble now, but if we wait until morning, we'll have a much better shot at finding both her and Knives." Vash grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into the building.

"Knives… I don't know if I want to see that man again," Meryl mumbled.

At first he wasn't sure what the warm pulsing in his arm was.  It was only a light burn so he thought a part of the building must have fallen on him during the explosion.  Now that he and Milly had been walking for over an hour, he realized what the burning truly was.

"I can feel him," Knives stopped and starred at his right arm.

"Huh?" Milly stopped near Knives and looked down at his arm.

"The warmth in my arm… It's getting stronger.  He must be near Vash," Knives rubbed his arm, "My angel arm wants to release."

Milly bit her lip and grabbed Knives' arm.

"Come on let's find Meryl and Mr. Vash quick," she began to pull him towards the horizon.

Meryl set the steaming cup down in front of Vash.  Remil had rushed to her room as soon as they had walked in the door and Vash felt it was best not to bother her, so Meryl made tea for the two of them.  Vash had seemed distant since they had met up and it was worrying her.  His eyes seemed cold and empty, as though he had lost something, but wasn't quite sure himself what it was.

"My stomach hurts is all," Vash's voice startled her.

"H-huh?" Meryl jumped.

"You looked like you're worried about me… but my stomach just hurts.  I'm fine."  Vash was starring out the window and tapping the teacup, his wings twitching with each tap.

Meryl pushed her chair away from the table and walked behind Vash.  She placed her trembling arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.  His wings twitched.

"It doesn't scare me anymore…" she whispered, "The angel arm… Neither yours or Knives'"

"You're nuts," Vash took a sip.

"It isn't your fault…" She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I could have prevented it." He took another sip.

"You did what you could…" She sighed.

"MERYL!" the door flung open and within seconds Meryl was on the ground.  Vash took another sip.

"M-Milly?!"  Meryl blinked and pushed herself off the floor, "How did you get where?  Where were you?  W…"  Meryl trailed off and Knives quietly walked in the room and stood next to Vash.  Vash took another sip as though nothing was happening.

"Mr. Knives found me and we were looking for you, but then Mr. Knives said he saw Mr. Vash walking out here and we followed where Mr. Knives' arm told him to go and we got here!"  Milly hugged Meryl tight.

"His arm?"  Meryl didn't like how that sounded.  She had witnessed the angel arm one too many times, she wasn't sure she could take much more of it.

Vash took another sip as Knives strode towards him.  His wings twitched as Knives stopped behind him.  He ran a hand down one of Vash's wings then leaned down until his face was even with Vash's.

"When the angel uses too much of its power, its hair turns black and it dies…"  He whispered into Vash's ear.

Vash moved an eye to meet Knives' and continued to tap the cup.  He felt a heat in his back as his wings twitched again.  Vash took another sip.

"What do you mean?"  Vash set the cup down.

Knives smiled and walked into the next room.  Vash knew he was being played with, and yet he was compelled to follow anyways.

Knives sat in a rocking chair facing a window.  He knew Vash would follow him.  After 180 years Vash was still as predictable as ever.  Knives moved his gaze out the window as Vash entered the room.

"What do you mean?"  Vash strode over to Knives' side.

"The wings are getting smaller," Knives closed his eyes and smirked, "And have you looked in a mirror recently?"

Vash blinked.  He ran a hand along one of the wings.  Knives was right; the wings were a bit smaller.  Vash looked out the window.  The view was overlooking the rubble that used to be a town.  A reflection in the window caught Vash's view; an unfamiliar face was starring back at him.  Vash blinked again and felt a chill run down his spine.  The unfamiliar face was his own, the sides of his hair completely black.

"Must be the lighting in the room that made the girls not notice," Knives rocked back and forth, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"What…" Vash ran a hand along his hair, "what is this?"

"Our fate," Knives stood up and walked behind Vash.  He placed his hand on the tips of Vash's wings and pushed on them with all his strength.  Vash gasped in pain and fell to his knees as his back began to burn.  He could feel the pain of the wings being forced back into his body.  Vash screamed in pain as his vision went dark.

            Meryl and Milly sat across the table from each other.  Neither of them noticed Vash and Knives leaving the room.  Milly was smiling as always, but all Meryl could think of was the murderous psychotic man that was going to be staying under the same roof as her.

            "I'm sure he was just upset and just wanted to protect Mr. Vash," Milly sighed.

            "Yeah…" Meryl closed her eyes, "but he could have done it some way different."

            Meryl and Milly's eyes met.  Meryl was startled by the look of pain in Milly's eyes.  Milly smiled and sighed.  A scream startled both of them.  They stared at each other for a few moments until they both realized that whose scream it was.

            "Vash!"  Meryl jumped from her seat and ran to the next room.  Milly was close behind.

Meryl felt weak when she saw the scene.  Vash was huddled on the floor, the back of his coat ripped and his back covered in blood.  Knives was standing over him, blood dripping from his hands.

"Wh-what have you done?"  Meryl stammered.

Knives looked past Meryl and Milly and dropped his hands to the side.  Meryl and Milly turned to see what Knives was staring at.  Remil was gripping the doorway, a look of terror on her face. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at Vash.

Milly began to move towards the girl as Vash groaned.  Meryl stepped forward and Vash groaned again.  She dashed to his side and pushed Knives back.  She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his face.

 "Oh, Vash…" Meryl wrapped her arms around him.

Knives stepped forward and pushed Meryl away.  He picked up Vash and placed him over his shoulder.

"I'm taking him upstairs.  We still have things to talk about," Knives glared down at Meryl and pushed his way out the doorway.

Milly pulled Remil into her arms.  Meryl narrowed her eyes and stumbled to her feet.

"That… that monster," she mumbled.

Meryl stumbled towards the doorway.  Milly sighed and hugged Remil.  She knew there was nothing she could do to stop Meryl.

Chibi-Gun Again

Vash:  So we're going to another convention already!

Knives: I'd rather be dead than have to deal with a crowded human scumland again…

Vash:  *glomps Knives*  Aww come on!  Cons are fun!  And this one is in Canada.  CNAnime in Toronto!  *tugs on Knives' hair*  And Shesta has vowed to track down a Knives and glomp 'em in her Vash costume.  AND she's gonna wear white wings.

Knives:  Greeeeat…

Shesta: *glomps Knives*  Awww come on!  Knivesy is sooooo adorable and he should wuv to be gwomped!  Plus, I got a new dog tag for my dog collar.  I'm gonna wear it on my bionic arm… It says "Property of Millions Knives."

*Knives growls and tries to escape the glomps.*

*Legato jumps from out of nowhere and lands on the pile*

Legato:  KNIVES-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Knives: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	9. When an Angel Dies

The Adventures of Chibi-Gun

*Vash lays half on the couch, half off, snoring loudly*

Shesta:  Went to another convention… *taps the J key on the laptop and glares at the screen*

Knives:  *engrossed in Cowboy Bebop* Spike… he isn't afraid to kill people, but he also has compassion… Interesting…

*Vash rolls off the couch, but continues to snore*

Shesta:  It was in Canada… Bought a bunch of stuff… Didn't find a Knives to glomp though…

*Cowboy Bebop ends and the ending credits play.  Knives starts singing along*

Vash:  *sleeptalking*  Donuts… Rem… Meryl... Donuts… Donuts…  Nyao….

*Shesta closes the laptop and chucks it at Vash*

Vash:  *gets hit in the head and wakes up with a start*  KUMAGORO BEAM! *leaps on Knives' shoulders*

Knives:  GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  *runs around the room with a Vash on his shoulders*  GET IT OFF!  GET IT OFF!

Legato:  I'LL SAVE YOU KNIVES-SAMA!  *flies into the room and tackles Knives*

Knives and Vash:  x_x

Shesta:  *picks up the laptop, opens it, and continues tapping the J key*  Went to the con as Vash…  Sister broke my Knives gun…  Got picture taken a lot… Found a cute Wolfwood…

_Chapter Nine:  When an Angel Dies_

Knives carelessly threw Vash face down on the bed.  He wiped his blood soaked hands on the bed sheets and walked towards the window.

"Get up," Knives mumbled sternly.

Vash opened an eye.  He groaned again and rubbed a hand down his back.  He raised his head and looked at his hand.  The glove was shimmering red.  Vash sighed and laid his head back down.

Knives strode over to Vash's side.  He grasped Vash's arm and leaned down to inspect the hand.

"You're pathetic," Knives licked one of Vash's blood streamed fingers and threw his hand down, "that's why you're rotting faster than me."

Vash glared down at his hand.  He rolled to his side and locked eyes with Knives.  If Knives was going to insult him, the least he could do was make eye contact.

"What did you mean by hair blackening?"  The pain in Vash's back was lessening.  He couldn't remember exactly what Knives had done to remove the wings, but now that the pain was disappearing, he was glad the wings were gone.  He ran his hand through his hair, then, remembering the blood, cursed.

Knives smiled and began to laugh.  Vash blinked, his hair now a combination of blonde, black, and red.

"The amount of times you've used your power finally caught up to you," Knives ran a hand through his own hair, revealing a strip of black that had been hidden before, "this is our fate."

Vash sat up in the bed.  He leaned forward and stared close at the black strip, "So every time we use our power, more of our hair turns black?"  Vash leaned back, "But why didn't this happen before?  Why now?"

Knives turned away and shrugged his shoulders.  "Maybe those wings were the breaking point for you.  I know my breaking point was when I was looking for you."  Knives set a hand on Vash's head.  "That blast took a lot out of you, apparently."  Knives sat on the bed.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?"  Vash mumbled.

Knives placed his face close to his brother's, "When a Plant is in it's last span of life, it's hair turns black and it releases a final blast of power.  For a normal Plant, this power would be the power of the Angel Arm, but since we were allowed to mature, we can portion the power out.  However, our power is not limitless; we are just able to control it better."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  A shot rang past Knives and into the wall above his head.  Meryl stood in the doorway, two derringers drawn, one smoking, the other point at Knives.  "Mr. Knives, I'm afraid I can't sit by and do nothing when you do the things to you.  Now, step away from Vash."

Knives sat up, "You think I'm afraid of you?"  Knives smirked.

Vash sat up and flinched.  He placed a hand on his back, "Meryl, it's okay, he didn't do anything."

Meryl kept her eyes locked on Knives.

"How… How can you still care for this man?  I don't…" Meryl felt her body begin to shake.  She couldn't keep her grip on the guns and they fell from her hands.  She fell to her knees and slammed her fists into the floor, "I don't understand…"

Meryl slowly stumbled down the stairs.  Milly and Remil were waiting at the bottom for her.  She didn't understand Vash.  How could he continuously care for Knives after everything he's done?  She reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed.  Milly placed an arm around Meryl and led her to the kitchen.  They sat across from each other at the table as Remil wandered outside.

"Meryl," Milly sighed, "Mr. Knives is Mr. Vash's only family.  No matter what family does to you, they're still family.  When Mr. Vash was younger, he didn't have many to grow up with right?  Mr. Knives was the only one he could relate to.  Mr. Vash knows in his heart that deep inside Mr. Knives is the boy who played with, talked to, and comforted him when they were younger."

Meryl smiled.  Sometimes Milly said things that made her sound so smart.  She didn't understand how Milly was able to keep such a pure mind in the time that they lived in.

"We're dying, Vash," Knives finished wrapping Vash's wounds and sat on the edge of the bed, "So I'll make you a deal."

"I don't really like the sound of that," Vash pulled his black shirt on and sighed, "but what kind of deal?"

"I imagine you can use your Angel Arm once more and I can use mine two or three times more," Knives turned to face Vash, "if we work together and plan everything out that will be enough to wipe out the humans.  However, the deal is that I won't destroy your friends."

"You're kidding right?" Vash mumbled, "That isn't a very good deal.  I don't want any humans to die."

Knives sighed and let himself fall onto the bed.  He closed his eyes and began to sing.

"So, on the first evening, a pebble from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the sleeping world…"

"So, on the second celestial evening, all the children of the pebble join hands and composed a waltz," Vash continued.

The brothers smiled at each other.  Memories of a time when life wasn't about who had the right to live and who deserved to die.

"Sound life," Vash and Knives started together, "So, on the third celestial evening, all the children of their waltz rippled across the world's face…"

"So," Knives started.

"What happened to us?" Vash's voice surprised Knives.  Knives stared at Vash, "I had a nice life for a while there."  Vash smiled.

Knives rolled closer to Vash and looked up at him.  He smiled.

"I screwed that up didn't I?" Knives closed his eyes, a content look on his face.

_"Rem," Vash ran smiling to Rem's side, "where did you learn that song you sing?"_

_Rem__ smiled and placed a hand on Vash's head._

_"I learned it from someone I cared very much for back on Earth," Rem looked out at the sleeping people, "and I hope that you and Knives will cherish it as much as I do."_

_"We do Rem," Vash looked up at her, "Knives and I sing it almost every night before we go to sleep."_

_Rem__ smiled again and removed her hand from Vash's head._

_"That's good, I'm glad," she returned her gaze to the sleepers._

_Vash__, Rem, and Knives laid out a blanket on the grass.  They laid down on it next to each other and watched the leaves of the tree sway in the false breeze._

_"Are the people you knew on Earth some of the sleepers?" Vash watched a butterfly as it flew by them._

_"Some of them are, yes," Rem smiled, "but the one I loved most… he isn't a sleeper."_

_Knives looked over at Rem and frowned._

_"S-so what was Earth like?" Vash quickly changed the subject.  He couldn't stand to see the sad smile on Rem's face._

_"It was a wonderful place, at least I thought so," Rem closed her eyes, "there was so many different types of flowers.  I had a huge garden surrounding my home.  Every day I would tend to the flowers and pick some for decoration."_

_"If you pick flowers aren't you killing them?" Knives kept an emotionless gaze at the sky as Vash and Rem stared at him._

_"I… I suppose in a way…" Rem stammered, "the flowers will die sooner in a vase than in a garden, but…"_

_"So even though you said no one has the right to take the life of another, you yourself took the lives of countless flowers," Knives kept his gaze at the sky._

_Rem__ was speechless.  She remained staring at Knives as Vash stood up._

_"This is ridiculous!" Vash yelled, "Just because Rem likes to pick flowers, that doesn't mean she's a hypocrite.  The flowers don't live long anyways, right?  So why not enjoy them while they're alive?"_

_"Neither do butterflies, or birds, or spiders.  People capture insects and view them don't they?  They don't care that the insects are in pain, so long as they can view them for a while.  Yet, it's wrong to put them out of their misery?" Knives didn't move his gaze from the sky._

_Rem__ had tried so many times to understand what changed Knives to this manner of thinking, but she could no longer think of ways to calmly tell him that he had no right to take a creatures life.  She frowned and felt as though she might cry._

_"Or maybe I'm just thinking about it too deeply," Knives turned and smiled at Rem._

Vash slowly opened his eyes.  Another long lost memory had flooded into his mind.  He seemed like Knives had so suddenly turned from admiring Rem to despising her.  He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  The light from the moons shown through a gap in the drapes.  Vash looked down and Knives lying next to him, sound asleep.  Vash yawned and maneuvered around him.  He dropped his fee the floor and stretched.  His back was already feeling better.  He stumbled towards the door and made his way to the stairs.

"Man, I could really use a drink and a couple of donuts right now," Vash mumbled.  He made his way to the kitchen just as Milly burst through the front door.

"Oh, hi Mr. Vash!" Milly smiled, she was holding Wolfwood's Cross Punisher, caked in dirt, "Meryl and I went back to the city to find stuff in the rubble and I found Mr. Wolfwood's cross so I thought I'd bring it home.  I'm going to go put it up in Remil's room, she told me her parents were religious."

"Uh… oh…" Vash blinked, "so where's Meryl?"

"Oh, she's on her way back.  There was a cart there that came from another town that had supplies.  She's helping to hand them out."

"Is that really a good idea?  They tried killing her before."

"She's in disguise," Milly winked and smilied.

Just then, the front door opened again and a person cloaked in brown rags walked in.  Meryl pulled the rags off herself and ran to Vash.

"Oh, Vash you shouldn't be walking around yet," Meryl looked up at him, a worried look on her face.

"It's okay, I'm fine.  Knives bandaged me all up and I took a nap, so I feel a lot better," he smiled his same, hallow smile.

"Well, I'm going to put this in Remil's room then go to bed.  'Night!"  Milly quickly went up the stairs, leaving Vash and Meryl alone in the moonlit room.

The Adventures of Chibi-Gun

*Vash and Knives and sitting across from each other playing Go*

Vash:  How many times do we have to play until you realize we're equally matched…?

Knives:  This is the last game.  *slams a fist down on the Go board*  Now just shut up and deal with it!  *notices the game pieces have shifted*  Aw sh—

Legato:  KNIVES-SAMA!  *tackles Knives and gets him in a death grip.*

Knives:  Geh geh GEH!

*Vash looks rejected*

Knives:  You know, technically anytime Legato is doing this, you are too.

Vash:  I don't wanna know what other things Legato's done with my former arm.

Legato:  *sticks out his freakishly long tongue and looks at his hand*  This hand has touched many interesting things, Vash the Stampede.  *licks the hand*

Vash: Ewwwww…. I'll give you a hotdog if you NOT do that again… *growls*

Legato:  Make it two hotdogs and the rights to claim Knives as mine and you've got a deal.

Vash:  Deal.

Knives:  EH?!


	10. Shadows

Vash: *batting his eyes with a tissue* This is the end… my only friend… the end…

Knives: *has a Legato locked on his leg* What are you doing?

Vash:  This is the last chapter of _Boku_.  I'm mourning.

Knives: *unsuccessfully tries to shake Legato off* Hasn't Shesta started on the second half already?  So it isn't technically done.

Vash:  I guess not, unless you're reading this ending.  The second ending is the one with the sequel.  This one is kinda… unable to continue… or so I've heard. *coughs*

Knives:  I snuck a peek at the sequal and thought I'd post a snippet.

Vash:  A… snippet?

Knives:  Yeah, a snippet.  You have a problem with my vocabulary?

Vash:  No, no, course not.  Proceed. *chews on a donut*

Knives:  Good. *kicks Legato in the head* Here it is:

            _A person cloaked in a ragged brown blanket stood atop the pile of rubble.  The person gazed out at the endless desert then down at the ruins._

_                "You lookin' for a town?" and old man sat in a tattered rocking chair on a flat slab of debris.  The cloaked figure looked down at the man.  The man puffed on a cigar and ran a dirt caked hand through his greasy grey hair, "Vash the Stampede gone and destroyed this one.  You best go back the way you came."_

_                "Where is Vash the Stampede now?" the feathery voice from under the cloak made the man jump._

_                "Golly… How do ya's like that?  I didn't'a realize you was a woman," the man stared up at the cloaked figure._

_                "Where is Vash the Stampede now?" the voiced repeated in the same light tone._

_                "Well… uh… some say he made his way out ta the desert and is probably long gone now," the man scratched his head and looked at the horizon, "others say he be out squattin' in the ol' Wittemore place.  Figure with them huge, white wings he'd be pretty easy to spot, ya know?"_

_                "Where is this Wittemore place?" the woman didn't change her tone._

_                "Well if ya just wait 'til the sun comes up you'll see it.  Big green patch 'a land a few iles from here," the man threw his cigar to the ground, "What business you got wit' 'em?  You a bounty hunter lookin' for that monster reward?"_

_                The woman pulled the blanket from over her head and jumped down next to the man.  Her long, dark hair cascaded down the cloak, her piercing, purple eyes locked on the man.  The man was speechless at her beauty and could only stare as she turned and walked towards the horizon._

            Vash:  Yep… All the beautiful ladies just travel a thousand iles to meet me.

            Knives:  Oh, just die already.

            Vash:  Eh…

            Legato:  KNIVES-SAMA! *re-latches onto Knives' leg*

            Knives:  GEH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter Ten:  Shadows_

Vash started a fire in the fireplace then sat next to Meryl.  Both sighed in unison.

"Nice night," Meryl yawned.

"Very nice," Vash replied.

"Vash, about Knives, I…" Vash didn't want to hear what Meryl was going to end the sentence with.  He leaned forward and placed his lips to Meryl's.

_"What's… what's he doing…?" Meryl thought, "Is he doing this because he doesn't want to hear what I have to say, or is he doing this out of love?"_

Vash moved back and looked at his feet.  He was blushing, Vash was actually blushing.

"I'm sorry," Vash mumbled.

"You never act like this around those women you flirt with," Meryl looked down at her feet too.

"I never really loved them," Vash mumbled again.  He quickly realized what he said and looked up, face red.

Meryl smiled and placed her head on Vash's shoulder.

"I'm tired," she yawned.

"Then… let's go to bed," Vash felt his heart speed up and his chest tighten.  How many woman had he said a similar statement to, and this was the only time he felt this way.  This must be the way Rem felt about that special person she lost on Earth.

Meryl stood up and Vash followed.  Vash placed an arm around her waist and she placed her head back on his shoulder.  The moons fell behind the clouds and left the room in firelight.  Vash and Meryl walked out of the room and went up the stairs to Meryl's room.

Knives opened his eyes and yawned.  The moons lit up the room in a white glow.  In the dim light Knives could see that Vash was no longer next to him.  Knives narrowed his eyes and go out of the bed.  He left the room and walked down the hall.

Knives opened the door to the room next to Vash's.  Milly was fast asleep in her bed.  Vash wasn't there.

He moved to the room across the hall.  He opened the door and peered in.  Remil was asleep in her bed, Wolfwood's Cross Punisher was propped up against one of the windows.

He went to the last room across from Vash's.  Knives opened the door just as the moons went behind the clouds again.  Knives could see a dark form in the bed, but even his eyes couldn't make it out in the darkness.

Knives took a step into the room and crouched down.  As he did, the moons passed from behind the clouds and light streamed into the room.  His eyes grew wide at the sight.  He could see Meryl, but in the bed as well, with his arms around her, was Vash.

_"That's it…" _Knives crept from the room, _"humans truly are the greater evil."_

Knives knew what he had to do.  He knew it would hurt Vash, but as long as _they were around, Knives couldn't make Vash see how worthless humans were._

Remil pulled the sheets up tight to her chin.  It was nice to have people in the house again.  She hoped that Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives, Miss Stryfe, and Milly would stay there with her.  She missed having a family.

Remil watched out her window as clouds covered the light from the moons.  Her room became dark and she closed her eyes.  Just then, she heard a creaking coming from one side of her room.  She opened her eyes and faced the door on the far side of her room.  As the moons came back from behind the clouds, she saw a dark figure standing in the doorway.

Vash pulled Meryl tighter into his strong grip.  This night truly was beautiful.  He didn't want to leave that bed ever, for he had found a person who accepted him and loved him no matter what he was, and he knew he loved that person as well.

A scream followed by a gunshot made Vash jump and Meryl wake.  Meryl pushed herself away from Vash and fumbled around the room.  She pulled hastily grabbed a robe and pulled it around herself.  She ran out the door and down the hall. Vash stayed sitting on the bed for a moment until the familiarity of the gun's shot sank into his brain.  It was his gun.  His eyes grew wide and he pulled on his coat.  Vash rushed to the door just in time to hear two more screams.

Milly stared out her window at the moons in the sky high above.  Knives had such animosity towards humans, but Vash loved humans.  How could twins be so different?  She rolled onto her side and pushed the blankets down past her waist.  In the morning she was going to sit down with both of them and find out more about when they were kids.  She knew a little, but not enough.  Milly closed her eyes to go to sleep when she heard a scream.  Her eyes flew open and she jumped from the bed.  The scream had come from Remil's room.  Just as she was making her way to the door, there was a gun shot.  She ran from her room.

_Ending One_

            Meryl and Vash entered Remil's room through the door next to her bed.  They stared in horror at the lifeless body in the corner of the room.  Knives was standing in the middle of the room with a grin on his face, the silver gun in his hand was still smoking.  Near him, in the other doorway to the room, Milly stood still with a look of horror across her face.

            Vash dashed to Remil's side.  He picked up the child's small body.  Tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw the blood pouring from her chest.  He placed a hand over the wound.

            "Well, Vash…" Knives' grin grew even larger, "I thought that in July I had stolen everything there was left that could tie you to Rem.  Apparently you were able to find two more to take her place.  Unfortunately for them… they must die."

            "You killed her…" Vash gasped, "When will it end?" Vash stood, holding the child in his arms, "KNIVES!  When will it end?!" Vash felt his legs grow weak.

            "There's only three ways that it can end," Knives tightened his grip on the silver gun, "Either when you kill me, when you die, or when she dies," he pointed his gun at Meryl.

"You slime," Vash growled, "How can you so easily take people's lives?"

 "We're the same, Vash.  You know that don't you?" Knives moved the gun down to his side again, "You pulled the trigger on Legato very easily, didn't you?  You took a life with your own hands."

Vash fell to his knees.  He was fully crying now.  Knives would never understand, but it was true.  Vash knew he was no better than Knives.  Even taking one life made him hypocritical.

"Only one more has to die, Vash" Knives quickly pointed his gun back at Meryl, "I'll end it now."

"NO!" Vash screamed, he shifted Remil's body to one arm and lunged towards Meryl.

A gunshot rang out.  Vash saw a terrified look in Meryl's eyes.  He pulled an arm around her and his vision went black.  Vash felt a pain in his back and he fell to the ground.

Bullets, gun smoke, death, July, Tessla*, Legato, Augusta, Wolfwood, donuts, Plants, Rem, spiders, butterflies, geraniums, Brad, Lina, Meryl, Vash's mind was reeling.  His vision blurred.  Vash closed his eyes and saw his entire life, all 130-some odd years of it, flash before his eyes.  The ship, his childhood, Rem, July, Augusta, and the time he pulled the trigger.  His mind settled on one thought as he was pulled into an everlasting sleep.  I'm dying.

Meryl kept her eyes squeezed shut.  If she didn't see it, then it couldn't be real.  She felt something warm oozing down the arm she had pulled around Vash, but it must only be water.  She felt her eyes burn, she couldn't keep them closed any longer.  She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes quickly.  She lost her breath at the sight she saw; Remil's bleeding body was lying next to her head.  She quickly turned her head to face the opposite direction.  Her vision blurred with tears as her eyes fell upon Vash's face.  For once he looked genuinely at peace.  She felt the weight of his body on top of her and felt more warm liquid run down her arm.  She shut her eyes and bit her lip.

Knives stared at his brother's lifeless body.  He dropped the gun and fell to his knees.  This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  He was going to make a perfect world for himself and Vash, Vash couldn't be dead.  Knives felt his body begin to shake.  He knew that what he was seeing must just be a dream.  Knives couldn't move his gaze from Vash's body.  For the first time since their days on the ship, Knives felt tears run down his cheeks.

Milly's hands were clasped over her mouth.  She couldn't even force herself to comfort Knives.  She couldn't even look at him.  She had tried to get close to him, to be his friend, to change his views on humans.  Now, Vash was dead, an innocent little girl was dead, and Meryl was crying.  Milly fell to the ground and sobbed.

The moons went behind the clouds and threw the room into darkness.  The three were lost in their own thoughts, but they were all crying for the same reason.  The moons came back from their hiding spot behind the clouds and light slowly crept back into the room.  The light hit the Cross Punisher propped up against the window and threw its shadow across the lifeless body of the legendary man in red.

*Tessla is a character in the Trigun Maximum manga.  For more info, wait for the sequel to _Boku.  It doesn't have a title yet… but Tessla becomes more important in that story._

*Knives is doing a provocative pole dance for Vash while being clung to by Legato*

Knives:  This is the intermission for the second ending…. Yeah, baby.  Yeah.

Vash: *bursts into tears* No wonder Shesta made a second ending… I don't wanna die! *begins bawling*

Shesta:  Oh, relax you big baby… Maybe that's why I killed ya off.

*Knives and Vash stop and stare at Shesta*

Knives and Vash: o_o

Shesta:  What?  I was just… making conversation… I… um… Bye! *dashes out the door*

*Vash begins bawling again*

*Legato slips a double dollar in Knives' thong*

Knives:  GAH!

_Ending Two (Begins where Meryl and Vash enter Remil's room)_

            Meryl and Vash entered Remil's room through the door next to her bed.  They stared in horror at the lifeless body in the corner of the room.  Knives was standing in the middle of the room with a grin on his face, the silver gun in his hand was still smoking.  Near him, in the other doorway to the room, Milly stood still with a look of horror across her face.

            Vash dashed to Remil's side.  He picked up the child's small body.  Tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw the blood pouring from her chest.  He placed a hand over the wound.

            "Well, Vash…" Knives' grin grew even larger, "I thought that in July I had stolen everything there was left that could tie you to Rem.  Apparently you were able to find two more to take her place.  Unfortunately for them… they must die."

            "So that's why you kill?  To remove Rem from my life?" Vash tried to keep his voice steady, but he could feel himself weakening, "Well killing the people I care about won't get rid of Rem… because Rem isn't in them… she's in my heart."

            Knives clenched his teeth together and pointed the gun at Meryl, "it's for the best that they die Vash.  You can't think clearly when you are around humans."

            "No Knives, it's that you can't think clearly that causes problems," Vash stroked the child's head, "you hated the crew on that ship, but not all humans are like them, you know.  Just look at Milly… She isn't kind to you to take advantage of you later, she's kind to you because she cares about you.  I can see a look in her eyes when she is near you… She really, truly cares for you."

            "I… it's true," Milly took a step towards Knives, "I care about you… I don't want to hurt you.  I just want to be near you."

            Now Meryl stepped forward.  She smiled and held out her hands, "I know it sounds silly, but I like to think that the ticket I was handed on the day of my birth was open.  I even used to have this dream where… where I was on a sandsteamer and when I looked at my ticket… there was no destination written on it," both Knives and Vash gasped and stared at Meryl.  The story was nearly exactly the same as Rem's, "so I told the attendant and he told me that life is an open invitation… and that only I could decide where I wanted to go.  He said that my choices were limitless, that I could go anywhere that I wanted to."

            Vash and Knives couldn't believe what they were hearing.  Rem had told Vash about her train dream where she was handed an open destination ticket and then Vash had told Knives.  Now Meryl was standing in front of Knives trying to talk him out of killing with nearly the exact same story.

            "When we were born, none of us were born to cause others harm," Meryl continued towards Knives, "and we were all born with a ticket to take us anywhere wanted to be.  All we have to do is choose a path."

            Meryl placed her hands on the gun's barrel.  Knives couldn't believe what he was hearing.  This woman truly was Rem.  When he realized what was going on, Meryl had already removed the gun from his hands and was walking away.

            "My path…" Knives gasped, "I've already chosen my path… and that is to create an Eden for Vash and I."

            Knives pulled the black gun from his holster and pointed it at Meryl's back.  Vash caught a glimpse of the gun and lunged forward.  As the bullet fired, Vash knocked into Meryl and they fell into Wolfwood's Cross Punisher that was propped up against the window.

            Knives growled and aimed again.  He pulled the trigger but the gun mearly clicked.

            "Damn…" Knives mumbled, "I didn't bring extra bullets."

            Milly ran forward and grabbed Knives.  She grabbed onto him with such force that they both fell to the ground.  She was sobbing and buried her face into Knives' chest.

            "Y-you killed an innocent wrong girl," Milly sobbed, "but I can't hate you."

Knives dropped the gun.  He had lost.  As hard as he tried to not care, when he saw pain in Vash's eyes he felt ashamed, and now, looking into Milly's face, he felt the same way.  Vash was making him feel compassion towards humans.

"He's contagious," Knives mumbled.

"Huh?" Milly looked up at Knives and blinked.

Knives sighed and looked and Vash and Meryl.  They were carefully rolling Remil's body in a blanket.

 "We're the same, Vash." Knives pried himself away from Milly, "You pulled the trigger on Legato very easily, didn't you?  You took a life with your own hands."

Vash moaned and looked at Knives.  Vash knew it was true.  It didn't matter if you killed a hundred people or one person, you are still a murderer if you take a life, and he had taken a life.  It didn't matter if he took the life of an evil man or an innocent child, a life is a life.

"People…" Vash stood up, "people have many different ways of thinking, but as long as you recognize your mistake, you can overcome it.  That's how, someday, I'll save you.  I'll make you recognize you mistake."

Vash picked up Remil's body and left the room.  Meryl watched him, but couldn't find the strength to move.  She looked at Knives.

"You got lucky," Knives mumbled, "since Vash is so fond of you, I won't kill you quite yet."  He looked at the blood on the floor and stood, brushing Milly off on the way.  He stumbled out of the room and went across the hall and into's Vash's room.

"Meryl," Milly wiped away the remainder of her tears, "what's going to happen now…?"

Meryl sighed, "I don't know Mily…, but something tells me it won't be a walk in the park for the next few days."

Back in the rubble of the city, a cloaked figure climbed onto the top of a debris pile.  A black cat followed the figure to the top of the mound, both stood in the moonlight and surveyed the wreckage.

"I've finally found you, Vash the Stampede," a light voice came from the darkness underneath the rags.

The black cat looked up at the figure and "nyao'd."

The Adventures of Chibi-Gun

Vash:  Aaah, much better.  Ending with foreboding instead of ending with death…

Legato:  I liked the first ending. *stuffed three hotdogs in his mouth and swallows*

Vash:  You would, you psychotic freak…

Knives:  *brushes hotdog crumbs off his pants and tries, unsuccessfully, to pry off Legato* Whine, moan, cry.  That's all you ever do.  That's the last time I ever strip for you.

Legato:  You can strip for me, Knives-sama!

Knives:  Dear god…  No…

Vash:  Hey, didn't I shoot you?

Legato: ….. *runs away*

Shesta:  Stay tuned for the next arc in Shesta's Failed Attempt at a Decent Trigun Fan Fiction!  I have a lot done, but it's not going to be up until I think of a title… Any ideas?  Anybody?

Vash:  When did you get here?

*Knives holds up a sign advertising free lap dances to anybody willing to kill Legato… again*

Legato:  I'll take ten!

Knives: -_-''

Shesta:  Since, when rereading the last chapter I thought some people may be confused by Remil's house setup, I decided to make a floor plan.  The plan can be found at so if you were confused then check it out.  I made a plan for the upstairs and downstairs, as well as a set up of where the characters are standing in Remil's room.  However, I also posted my new bishonen music video, so leeches are… leeching my bandwidth.  The site is going to be down a lot until the smart AMV downloaders come around and listen to my specific downloading instructions.

Vash:  I'm glad that kid's dead… too much baggage.

*Knives, Legato, and Shesta stare at Vash, mouths wide*

Vash:  Eh… I mean… I AM LEGATO!  I AM CONTROLLING VASH TO MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE HE WANTED THE KID DEAD…. RAWR….

*Legato licks his hand and smirks at Vash*  
            Vash:  GEH GEH GEH EWWWWWWWWW I thought we agreed there wouldn't be anymore of that… *tackles Legato and pulls his hair*

Legato:  KNIVES-SAMA!  SAVE ME!

*Knives and Shesta wander away quickly to work on the sequel*

Legato:  KNIVES-SAMA!  Don't leave me, Knives-sama!  OW!

*Vash pulls out a marker and writes on Legato's face:  _Continue to the next page for the Boku soundtrack list, official site address, and another episode of Chibi-Gun!*_

*Vash nods, admiring his work then skips out after Knives*

            Legato:  x_x  Why… didn't I just manipulate his mind and get rid off him… Geh…


	11. Soundtrack

Boku no "Soundtrack"

For 74 Minute CD

Love With a New Face (Theme Song):  The Delux War Baby – Burning Airlines Vash Can Survive (Vash's Image Song):  Bring Me To Life – Evanesence and Linkin Park Make Angels Cry (Knives' Image Song):  Dragula – Rob Zombie Knives Beneath the Skin ("Dark" Vash's Image Song):  Papercut – Linkin Park Running For His Life (Battle Theme):  eX Dream – Myuiji; X Soundtrack Finding Our Home, Together (Theme of the Brothers):  Long Way Back Home – Barenaked Ladies Meryl to Vash (Meryl's Image Song) Love at First Site – Kylie Minogue Since She Is Just So Bouncy (Milly's Image Song):  Everybody, Shake It Buddy! – FAKE Opening Theme Don't Go (If This Were a Movie, This Song Would Play During the Ending Credits of Ending One):  Simple and Clean (Long Version) – Utada Hikaru Vash's Remedy (If This Were a Movie, This Song Would Play During the Ending Credits of Ending Two):  The Remedy – Jason Mraz The Chibi Anime Heros (The Adventures of Chibi-Gun Theme):  Cartoon Heros – Aqua Legato Likes Watching (Chibi-Legato's Image Song):  I Like to Watch – Prozzak Knives Wants Kiss Kiss (Chibi-Knives' Image Song):  Strawberry Kiss Kiss – Hideaki Matsuoka; Tokyo Babylon Soundtrack Vash Puts Up With A Lot (Chibi-Vash's Image Song):  Die Another Day – Madonna DEAR GOD, GET THESE CHIBI MONSTERS OUT OF MY HEAD! (Shesta's Image Song):  Can't Get You Outta My Head – Kylie Minogue Macho Chibi Men (If Chibi-Gun Where a Series, This Would be the Closing Song):  Macho Man – Village People Sound Life (Bonus Track):  Sound Life – Rem; Trigun Soundtrack 

Runtime:  69:27

Add for 80 Minute CD

Vash is Here (Option Ending Song for Ending One):  Ano Hi no Kimi e/To You of that Day – KOTOKO; Onegai Teacher! Soundtrack 

Runtime:  75:39

Vash:  Darn right I put up with a lot…  I hope in the next story Knives is the one who gets abused.__

Knives:  Hey, I do something really nice for you in the next story so don't be like that.

Vash:  Oooh!  What do you do?  Win me a life time supply of donuts?  Tell me and Meryl to elope?  Revive Rem?

Knives:  Getting closer.

Legato:  KNIVES-SAMA!  I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU AWAY WITH ME! *jumps to glomp, but Knives grabs Vash and deflects the attack*

*Vash is in a death grip glomp by Legato*

Knives:  So if you liked _Boku_, or if you just liked the Chibi-Guns… watch for the still unnamed sequel coming soon.  There'll be more Chibi-Guns and there will be two more characters added to the Chibi-Gun lineup.  One's an old favorite, the other an original character that is big in the new story.  Also, keep checking because soon there'll be character designs for the new member of the cast as well as a cast drawing of Chibi-Gun.

Vash:  HOW CAN YOU KEEP TALKING WHEN I'M NEAR DEATH HERE!  *is trying to pry off Legato*

Legato: …YOU AREN'T KNIVES-SAMA!  *jumps back and licks his hand* Master, Vash the Stampede shall once again suffer eternal pain and suffering.  MWAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH….*takes a breath* HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA…HA!

Vash and Knives: o_O''


End file.
